sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Vector the Crocodile
|Inne media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *IDW Publishing |Twórcarealny = Naoto Ōshima |Inne nazwy = *Croc *Mr. Vector |Wiek = 20 lat |Rasa = Krokodyl |Płeć = Mężczyzna |Oczy = Bursztynowe |Wzrost = 180 cm |Waga = 200 kg |Skóra = Zielona |Ubiór = *Czarno-szare słuchawki *Złoty łańcuch na szyi *Białe rękawiczki *Czarne rękawy z zielonymi paskami i złotymi klamrami *Czarne, białe i żółte buty |Dubbing jap. = Kenta Miyake |Dubbing ang. = *Marc Biagi (2004) *Carter Cathcart (2004-2006) *Dan Green (2007-2010) *Keith Silverstein (2010-obecnie) |Ataki = |Zdolności = |Przynależność = *Chaotix *Team Rose (dawniej) *Team Vector *Resistance (dawniej) |Lubi = |Nie lubi = }} – antropomorficzny krokodyl, szef agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Współpracuje razem z Espio i Charmym. Spośród wszystkich trzech członków zespołu Chaotix, Vector jest najbardziej doświadczonym detektywem. Pomimo swojego groźnego wyglądu i nieco agresywnego zachowania, w głębi serca jest tak naprawdę bardzo dobrą osobą. Wielu uważa, że Vectorowi zależy tylko na pieniądzach, ale tak naprawdę krokodyl jest gotowy do udzielenia darmowej pomocy tym, którzy są w potrzebie. W wolnych chwilach lubi słuchać muzyki i żuć swoją gumę balonową. Utworzenie Vector jest jedną z najstarszych postaci w serii, razem z Soniciem i Doktorem Eggmanem. Debiut krokodyla planowano już w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991), gdzie byłby on członkiem zespołu muzycznego, tzw. Sonic the Hedgehog Band. Ów zespół miał pojawiać się we wczesnej wersji Sound Testu, ale ostatecznie pomysł na jego stworzenie został porzucony, z powodu ograniczeń czasowych. Vector miał grać na keyboardzie w zespole Sonica. Jego początkowy wygląd znacznie różnił się od późniejszych wcieleń. Vector był mniej szczegółowy i bardziej przypominał zwyczajnego krokodyla. Nie posiadał m.in czerwonych kolców na plecach i ogonie, a także złotego łańcucha na szyi. Nosił mniejsze rękawiczki, a buty były identyczne do tych co u Sonica. Vector miał lepiej zbudowaną muskulaturę na brzuchu, który był całkowicie szary. Natomiast już wtedy nosił swoje słuchawki. Postać została przywrócona w grze Knuckles' Chaotix. Vector był tutaj znacznie chudszy, a jego brzuch był szary. Nosił inne buty, oraz rękawiczki. Zachowały się jego słuchawki. Mimo wszystko postać ponownie została porzucona na kolejne lata, z powodu niewielkiego sukcesu Knuckles' Chaotix. Na potrzeby Sonic Heroes Nobuhiko Honda dokonał przeprojektowania całego zespołu Chaotix. Zgodnie ze słowami Takashiego Iizuki Vector został stworzony jako nowa postać, co pozwoliło zignorować wydarzenia z Knuckles' Chaotix, które mogłyby kolidować z Sonic Heroes. Ostatnie przeprojektowanie krokodyla połączyła cechy jego poprzednich wcieleń. Kolorystyka jest zbliżona bo Vectora z Knuckles' Chaotix, podczas gdy budowa ciała jest wzorowana na krokodylu z Sonic the Hedgehog Band. Vector otrzymał nowe buty, rękawy, ciemniejsze słuchawki, oraz złoty łańcuch na szyi. Historia Knuckles' Chaotix Kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach z Sonic & Knuckles z oceanu wyłoniła się tajemnicza wyspa. Vector uznał to za akt kami i postanowił zbadać wyspę. Będąc na wyspie został porwany przez Doktora Robotnika, ale został potem uratowany przez Knucklesa, podobnie jak Espio, Charmy i Mighty. Vector dowiedział się wówczas, że naukowiec planował wykorzystać moc Pierścieni Chaosu do zawładnięcia wyspą. Bohaterowie wspólnie pokonali Robotnika i Metal Sonica, oraz wyzwolili wyspę. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes Vector stanął na czele agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix, w której pracował razem z Espio i Charmym. Pewnego dnia Do biura agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix dotarła paczka z krótkofalówką od tajemniczego klienta. Nieznajomy zaoferował drużynie podjęcie pracy, obiecując sowite wynagrodzenie. Mimo że Vector i Charmy ochoczo zgodzili się na propozycję, Espio miał co do tego złe przeczucia. Vector przypomina mu, że Chaotix nigdy nie odrzuca pracy za którą otrzymują zapłatę. Tak więc drużyna wyruszyła do Seaside Hill, gdzie klient zamierzał przetestować umiejętności bohaterów, każąc im znaleźć kilka krabów pustelników. W Ocean Palace Chaotix znaleźli i zabezpieczyli samotnego Chao. Przed wyjściem z pałacu zaatakował ich Doktor Eggman pilotujący Egg Hawka. Naukowiec zamierzał dać im nauczkę za pogrywanie z jego armią, ale został pokonany. Chaotix dotarli następnie do Grand Metropolis - terytorium Eggmana gdzie klient dał im prawdziwy test: zniszczenie wszystkich robotów doktora okupujących miasto. Espio powiedział Vectorowi że mogą jeszcze zmienić zdanie, ale krokodyl odpowiedział mu że i tak muszą mieć środki na spłacenie czynszu. Po zniszczeniu robotów Chaotix pozbyło się także maszyn doktora kontrolujących miejską elektrownię. Po wyjściu bohaterowie spotkali Team Dark. Przywódczyni wrogiej drużyny, Rouge, powiedziała że zna cel Chaotix i lepiej żeby nie wchodzili jej w drogę. Mimo wszystko Team Chaotix stanęli do walki z Team Dark i wygrali. Dotarli następnie do Casino Parku. Charmy chciał się pobawić tamtejszymi stołami do pinballa, ale Vector starał się go powstrzymać. Wkrótce otrzymali od klienta zadanie, mające przetestować ich szczęście - wygrać odpowiednią ilość pierścieni w kasynie. W BINGO Highway musieli z kolei znaleźć żetony potrzebne do wejścia do strefy dla VIPów. Po wykonaniu zadania spotkali Eggmana. Doktor powiedział że bohaterowie narobili niezłego bałaganu i muszą go przeprosić oraz zapłacić swoimi życiami. Vector, Espio i Charmy stanęli do walki z armią robotów naukowca i zwyciężyli. Chaotix dotarli do Rail Canyon. Vector domyślał się że w pobliżu znajduje się baza Eggmana, a klient ostrzegł go o wysokim poziomie ochrony tego miejsca. W Bullet Station drużyna otrzymała zadanie zniszczenia kapsuł doktora. Po wykonaniu tej misji zostali zaatakowani przez Egg Albatrossa. Klient poinformował ich, że jest to okręt przewożący sekretną broń doktora i należy go zniszczyć zanim dotrze do kanionu. Chaotix zniszczyli Egg Albatrossa, ale pilotujący go Eggman okazał się być kukłą. Klient powiedział że tego się właśnie spodziewał i kazał drużynie udać się do położonej na północy dżungli. Po drodze Charmy zauważył, że ich klient wie bardzo dużo na temat Eggmana, a Espio odpowiedział mu że może być krewnym doktora lub agentem. Vector oświadczył że ma to samo dziwne uczucie co do prawdziwej tożsamości ich pracodawcy. Chaotix przemierzyli zamieszkany przez żaby las, unikając przy tym wykrycia. W Lost Jungle ich zadaniem było znalezienie i ochronienie zamieszkujących dżunglę Chao. W trakcie poszukiwań napotkali na swojej drodze Team Rose, której członkowie są w posiadaniu jednego z Chao. Vector próbował dyplomatycznie zapytać drużynę, ale został zlekceważony prze Amy. W tej sytuacji Espio powiedział wprost, aby oddali im Chao. Cream nie zamierzała stracić przyjaciela i oskarżyła Chaotix o porwanie Chocoli. Vector zaczął się w tym wszystkim gubić. Towarzyszący dziewczynom Big powiedział że nie lubi kiedy ktoś dokucza jego przyjaciołom. Między dwiema drużynami doszło do bójki, do której pierwszy zerwał się Charmy. Chaotix wyszli z pojedynku cało, a następnie odwiedzili nawiedzony zamek. Espio było głupio przez to całe nieporozumienie z Team Rose, a Vector przyznał że zrobili z siebie głupców. Charmy szyderczo odpowiedział że dla Vectora to nic nowego, na co krokodyl wypomniał mu że to on jako pierwszy rzucił się do walki. Klient przerwał ich kłótnię, mówiąc że nie powinni się teraz sprzeczać. Chaotix otrzymali zadanie znalezienia kluczy, które pozwoliły im wejść do wnętrza zamku. Aby wydostać się z Mystic Mansion drużyna musiała zgasić wszystkie czerwone pochodnie. Po wykonaniu tego zadania Chaotix spotkali Eggmana. Vector nazwał doktora wąsatym kretynem, na co klient zareagował z wściekłością, ale szybko się powstrzymał i kazał zająć się Eggmanem. Vector powiedział że będzie go to dodatkowo kosztować, po czym razem z drużyną przystąpił do zniszczenia kolejnej armii robotów. Wkrótce Team Chaotix dotarli na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Dostali się następnie na okręt flagowy, unikając po drodze wykrycia. Na pokładzie Final Fortress otrzymali ostatnie zadanie, polegające na znalezieniu kluczy potrzebnych do otwarcia celi w której uwięziony jest klient. W centrum floty bohaterowie stanęli do ostatecznego pojedynku z Eggmanem, który stał za sterami Egg Emperora. Po zniszczeniu robota, kierujący nim Eggman rozpłynął się w metalicznej kałuży. Chaotix wyważyli następnie drzwi do celi klienta, który okazał się być prawdziwym Eggmanem (jak zresztą przypuszczał Vector). Espio i Charmy poczuli się oszukani, ale doktor zapewnił ich że nie była to żadna z jego sztuczek i planował wynagrodzić ich trudy, jak tylko podbije świat. Vector przeczuwał że Eggman tak naprawdę nie ma im czym zapłacić, a Espio przyznał mu rację. Eggman próbował dojść do słowa, ale Charmy rzucił się na niego ze swoim żądłem i zadał serię ciosów. Po przesłuchaniu Eggmana Chaotix dowiedzieli się, że przez cały czas podszywał się pod niego Neo Metal Sonic. Robot skopiował dane Team Chaotix, Team Dark, Team Sonic i Team Rose i zmienił się w Metal Madness. Eggman wytłumaczył drużynom, że nie mają szans w starciu z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście wszyscy mieli przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Drużyny połączyły siły, odwracając uwagę Metal Madness, co miało pozwolić Team Sonic na dokonanie transformacji. Kiedy Metal Madness zmienił się w Metal Overlorda, Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i udzielił super form Tailsowi i Knucklesowi. Team Super Sonic pokonali Metal Sonica, który po klęsce wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Po pokonaniu go Vector, Espio i Charmy przypomnieli sobie o obiecanej zapłacie. Nakryli Eggmana, który próbował się im wymknąć. Chaotix zaczęli gonić naukowca, ale nie wiadomo czy odzyskali swoje pieniądze. Shadow the Hedgehog W trakcie inwazji Black Arms Chaotix pracowali nad kolejnym zleceniem od anonimowego klienta. Vector wysłał Charmy'ego na Prison Island, aby odzyskał tajne dyskietki. Mad Matrix Chaotix dostali się do bazy Eggmana i próbowali włamać się do komputera. Charmy przeszkadzał Espio w hakowaniu komputera, więc Vector zakrył mu twarz i popędził kameleona. Na ich szczęście zjawił się Shadow, który natychmiastowo uruchomił komputer doktora i złamał jego zabezpieczenia. Komputer otworzył portal do cyberprzestrzeni, do którego wskoczył czarny jeż. Vector powiedział aby Espio również udał się do komputera i odzyskał dane Eggmana. Cosmic Fall Po tym jak Vector miał potrzebne informacje udał się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Na swoje nieszczęście przybył tam w momencie w którym kolonia zaczęła się walić na skutek ataku Black Arms. Vector poprosił Shadowa o pomoc w dostaniu się do pokoju komputerowego, zanim część stacji miała się zawalić. Jeśli Shadow zdecyduje się zebrać Szmaragd Chaosu to wykona misję Dark. Vector będzie mu pomagać w walce z Egg Dealerem, ale nie pojawi się w przerywnikach. Jeśli uda im się dotrzeć do pokoju komputerowego, to zostaną zaatakowani przez Black Dooma który powie Shadowowi że został stworzony jako broń masowej zagłady. Vector będzie pomagał czarnemu jeżowi w walce z przywódcą kosmitów. Kiedy Black Doom zostanie pokonany Shadow otrzyma ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu i stwierdzi, że nigdy nie powinien zostać stworzony ponieważ przyniósł światu tyle zniszczenia. Jednak Vector będzie się starać go pocieszyć, mówiąc że nie wszystko może być tym na co wygląda i Shadow mógł zostać stworzony w innym celu. Last Story Chaotix zebrali już wszystkie potrzebne dane i udali się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Espio ponownie musiał uruchomić komputer kosmicznej stacji, choć nie szło mu to za dobrze, zwłaszcza kiedy przeszkadzał mu Charmy. Vector zakrył Charmy'emu usta i ponaglił Espio, mówiąc że jeśli się nie pospieszy to utracą wszystkie dane. Charmy wyrwał się Vectorowi z rą k ipostanowił przejść do działania, z całej siły uderzając w komputer. Ten uruchomił się i ukazał stare nagranie Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Dzięki temu do Shadowa dotarły ważne informacje, dzięki którym dowiedział się jak zniszczyć Black Arms. Sonic Rivals 2 Chaotix otrzymali kolejne zadanie od anonimowego klienta, który zlecił im zbadać sprawę ostatnich zaginięć Chao. Vector wysłał Espio do Blue Coast Zone i kazał mu zebrać dowody na to kto może stać za porwaniami. Poszukiwania zaproponował zacząć od podejrzanego jeża Silvera, ponieważ od momentu w którym się pojawił Chao zaczęły znikać. Vector rozłączył się następnie z Espio. Pod koniec gry skontaktował się z kameleonem, pytając się czy zebrał jakiekolwiek dowody. Okazało się jednak, że Espio nie wykonał swojego zadania, mimo że przez cały ten czas towarzyszył Silverowi. Vector wściekł się, ponieważ wydał już wszystkie pieniądze jakie klient zapłacił im z góry na utrzymanie biura. Sonic Free Riders Na pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem World Grand Prix Vector został wynajęty przez Amy i Cream jako trzeci członek Team Rose. Vector liczył na to że wygra główną nagrodę w wyścigach Extreme Gear i będzie mógł spłacić wszystkie długi oraz kupić sobie jedzenie. Pierwszy wyścig rozegrali z Team Sonic. Kolejnymi oponentami drużyny byli Team Babylon. Ostatni wyścig Team Rose stoczyli z Team Dark. Team Rose wygrali, ale w trakcie wyścigu robot E-10000B zepsuł się. Zgodnie z zasadami wyścig musiał być powtórzony tym razem bez udziału E-10000B. Ostatecznie Team Rose wygrali. Amy i Cream chciały się pochwalić rodzinie i przyjaciołom, więc Vector uznał że będzie mógł mieć główną nagrodę tylko dla siebie, ponieważ dziewczyny ominie finalna ceremonia. W Last Story kazało się jednak, że Doktor Eggman potajemnie posłużył się jednym ze swoich robotów do skopiowania danych pozostałych zawodników. Mimo przewagi, Vector i wielu innych zawodników zdecydowało się na wyzwanie doktora na wyścig. Eggman przegrał, ale tylko dlatego że robot podesłał mu fałszywe dane. Robotem tym okazał się być przebrany Metal Sonic, który zachował dane dla siebie i stworzył doskonałą Extreme Gear. Ostatecznie to Sonic pokonał Metal Sonica i zmusił robota do ucieczki. Okazało się również że Eggman nie miał żadnej nagrody dla zawodników. Vector zawiódł się tym, że wykonał kolejną pracę za darmo, a Cream chciała go pocieszyć. Zgodził się jednak z Soniciem, który stwierdził że wszyscy dobrze się bawili. Sonic Colors (DS) Zespół Chaotix otrzymał zadanie zbadania Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. W Planet Wisp Vector wysłał Charmy'ego i Espio na patrol. Krokodyl spodziewał się szybkiego powrotu współpracowników, ale zamiast nich zjawili się Sonic i Tails. Vector powiedział im że jest zajęty i nie ma czasu na rozmowę. Niebieski jeż zamierzał podokuczać Vectorowi, dziwiąc się że Chaotix czymś się w ogóle zajmuje. Zanim krokodyl odpowiedział mu ripostą, zjawił się Charmy i poinformował o zakończonym patrolu. Pszczoła nie znalazł Eggmana, ale napotkał podejrzanie wyglądające miejsce. Mimo obaw o to że nie otrzymają zapłaty, Vector pozwolił Sonicowi zbadać to miejsce. Niebieski jeż nie znalazł tam jednak niczego i stwierdził, że głupim pomysłem było korzystanie z poszlaki od Chaotix. Słysząc to Charmy powiedział Vectorowi, że Sonic nazwał go głupim. Krokodyl uciszył Charmy'ego, przypominając mu że to on dostarczył informacje. Przez cały czas nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Espio, który nie kamuflował się, a jedynie stał obok. Vector z całym szacunkiem do swojego współpracownika powiedział że wcale go nie zauważył. Jeśli Sonic wykona misję z rangą S, Vector zaproponuje niebieskiemu jeżowi dołączenie do agencji Chaotix. Sonic jednak odrzuci tę propozycję. Sonic Generations Vector pomógł w zorganizowaniu przyjęcia urodzinowego dla Sonica. W trakcie imprezy popisywał się swoją umiejętnością połykania wielu chili-dogów naraz. Przyjęcie zostało jednak zakłócone przez nagłe pojawienie się Time Eatera, który porwał przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża i rozrzucił ich w różnych okresach czasu. Vector został uwięziony w Rooftop Run, skąd uratowali go Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic. Vector podzielił się z nimi swoimi przypuszczeniami na temat tego, że ktoś może stać za sterami Time Eatera. Jego teoria okazała się słuszna, ponieważ kontrolowali go Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Eggman. Vector pojawił się później przed finałową walką z Time Eaterem. Razem z Espio, Charmym i pozostałymi przyjaciółmi pomógł w zmotywowaniu Soniców do walki. Ostatecznie jeże dokonały transformacji w Super Soniców i pokonały Time Eatera. Wkrótce wszystko wróciły do normalności i przyjaciele Sonica ponownie pojawiali się na przyjęciu. Później Vector pożegnał Klasycznych Sonica i Tailsa, którzy musieli wracać do przeszłości. Sonic Forces thumb|left|Vector i Chaotix w trakcie bitwy W Sonic Forces Vector i reszta zespołu Chaotix dołączyli do Resistance, po tym jak Sonic został pokonany, a Eggman podbił 99,9% świata. Przed jedną z walk o miasto, Vector przygotowywał mieszkańców do obrony. Nagle siły Imperium Eggmana zaatakowały miasto. Vector uspokoił wszystkich i zawołał rekruta, który stał bezczynnie na wieży. Rekrut nie dał rady podnieść belki, która miała posłużyć do zbudowania zasieków. Vector podniósł ją za niego, mówiąc aby prosił o pomoc jeśli nie może czegoś zrobić. Kiedy roboty Eggmana zniszczyły miejską bramę, Vector i Chaotix ruszyli do ataku. Niespodziewanie jeden z żołnierzy uruchomił działo obronne i zniszczył statek bojowy, który zrzucał maszyny na pole bitwy. Siły Eggmana wycofały się, a Vector pochwalił rekruta za odwagę. Później zebrał swoją drużynę, aby przeprowadzić ewakuację cywili. Mimo tego zwycięstwa, sytuacja wcale nie uległa poprawie. Armia Eggmana nadal była niepowstrzymana, przez co Vector odczuwał bezsilność. Pewnego dnia do Resistance dołączył nowy rekrut, a Knuckles poinformował wszystkich o tym, że Sonic wciąż żyje i jest więziony na Death Egg. Vector wziął udział w ataku na Spaceport, gdzie Resistance zdobyli prom kosmiczny i polecieli nim na stację. Po dotarciu na Death Egg okazało się, że Eggman poznał plan Resistance i postanowił przyspieszyć egzekucję Sonica. Vector i pozostali zajęli się walką z robotami, co dało rekrutowi szansę na uratowanie Sonica. Po powrocie na Ziemię Vector wziął udział w obronie Park Avenue, a potem w walce o Sunset Heights, które zaatakowały nie tylko roboty, ale i Shadow. W ostateczności okazało się, że ten Shadow był tylko iluzją, którą stworzył Infinite. Prawdziwy Shadow pokonał swojego klona i dołączył do Resistance. Po tym Vector uczestniczył w zmasowanym ataku na Metropolis. Niestety armia Resistance musiała się wycofać, ze względu na straty poniesione przez działalność Phantom Ruby. thumb|Vector gratuluje rekrutowi Resistance postanowili zniszczyć Death Egg, po tym jak dowiedzieli się że Phantom Ruby jest zasilany przez stację. Vector wziął udział w akcji dywersyjnej w Guardian Rock, dzięki czemu Sonic mógł zająć Chemical Plant i wyłączyć systemy obronne Death Egg. Vector i klasyczny Sonic wspólnie zaatakowali stację i zniszczyli ją od środka. W porę udało im się uciec, aby w bazie Resistance podziwiać jej zniszczenie. Po zajęciu Metropolis, Vector wziął udział w ostatecznej bitwie pod fortecą Imperium Eggmana. Siłom Resistance udało się pokonać iluzje stworzone przez Infinite'a, ale wpadli wtedy w pułapkę Eggmana. Infinite wytworzył na niebie wielkie słońce, które zaczęło spadać. Zagłada wydawała się nieunikniona. Ostatecznie rekrut anulował iluzję słońca, wykorzystując prototyp Phantom Ruby. Kiedy bitwa się toczyła, Infinite został pokonany przez Sonica i rekruta. Bohaterowie zlokalizowali potem i zniszczyli źródło zasilania Phantom Ruby. Była to jednak tylko zmyłka, ponieważ Eggman przelał energię rubinu do swojego Death Egg Robota. Liczba przeciwników na polu bitwy stale rosła, przytłaczając armię Resistance. Na szczęście klasyczny i współczesny Sonic, oraz rekrut zniszczyli Death Egg Robota i tym samym Phantom Ruby. Wszystkie iluzje zniknęły, a klasyczny Sonic musiał wrócić do swojego wymiaru. Po tych wydarzeniach Vector pomógł Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom w uprzątnięciu bałaganu, który zostawił po sobie Eggman. Po zakończonej wojnie Knuckles zebrał wszystkich bohaterów i ogłosił zakończenie działalności Resistance. Vector pochwalił rekruta za jego odwagę i przyznał, że nie wierzył początkowo w zdolności żolnierza. Później Vector zgodził się z Tailsem, który powiedział że dzięki współpracy bohaterowie zostaną przyjaciółmi już na zawsze. Team Sonic Racing thumb|left|Vector wyjaśnia powód swojego pojawienia się na wyścigach W grze Team Sonic Racing Vector jest członkiem Team Vector. Jest postacią potężną, a jego samochód do Beat Monster. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Vector został wezwany przez Tailsa na wyścigi, które organizował Dodon Pa. Krokodyl miał dowiedzieć się kim jest tajemniczy Dodon Pa i jakie są jego motywy. Po przybyciu Vector spotkał się z Blaze i Silverem i przekonał ich do utworzenia zespołu, udając że zależy mu na pieniądzach. Vector spotkał się potem z Tailsem i rozmawiał z nim o postępie w sprawach, ale został nakryty przez Knucklesa. Vector i Tails próbowali ukryć rozmowę, ale Knuckles nie dał się przekonać. Wkrótce Blaze przejrzała Vectora i zmusiła go do wyjawienia prawdy. Vector powiedział że został wezwany przez Tailsa aby ustalić tożsamość Dodona Pa. Powiedział jej potem, że pracuje nad sprawą, a Espio i Charmy powinni im wkrótce wysłać pełen raport. Kiedy Knuckles był wściekły na Dodona Pa i domagał się odpowiedzi, Vector zjawił się aby ujawnić wszystkim prawdę. Okazało się, że Dodon Pa był prezesem największej firmy motoryzacyjnej firmy we wszechświecie, oraz królem. Zorganizował wyścigi po to aby ukończyć "silnik energii ostatecznej", zasilany mocą współpracy, co miało poprawić jakość życia. Wkrótce potem Vector i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się od Biga, że ich gospodarz został porwany przez Eggmana i Zavoka na Final Fortress. Krokodyl i jego przyjaciele ruszyli uratować jenota, ale Eggman nie chciał go wypuścić i zamiast tego rzucał bohaterom wyzwania do kolejnych wyścigów. Wkrótce potem Dodon Pa ukończył swój silnik energii ostatecznej, który Eggman ukradł i wmontował w swojej machinie śmierci aby zniszczyć Sonica. Bohaterowie jednak zdołali pokonać machinę w wyścigu i ta skierowała się do generatory mocy, co sprawiło że Final Fortress zaczęła spadać. Vector i jego przyjaciele uciekli z pokładu fortecy na ziemię. Tam dołączyli do nich Sonic, Tails i Knuckles, którzy uratowali Dodona Pa. W podzięce za uratowanie życia, Dodon Pa postanowił podarować wszystkim nowe auta wyścigowe, ponieważ poprzednie zostały zniszczone razem z Final Fortress. W innych grach Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Vector pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest siła. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Vector powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest siła. W wersji na Wii Vector posiada także swoją specjalną umiejętność, Head Slide, której może użyć w niektórych wydarzeniach aby zyskać przyspieszenie. thumb|Vector odpowiadający na pytania Charmy'ego W trybie Adventure Mode w wersji na Nintendo DS Vector pojawia się jako jedna z postaci do odblokowania, która może potem brać udział w rozgrywkach sportowych. Można go spotkać w Icepeak i należy pokonać, aby przyłączył się do drużyny. Vector musi potem odpowiedzieć na pięć pytań Charmy'ego w Cubirynth, aby ten otworzył zablokowaną bramę. Oprócz tego może także porozmawiać z Espio w Icepeak. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Vector powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest siła. W wersji na Wii Vector posiada także swoją specjalną umiejętność, Head Slide, której może użyć w niektórych wydarzeniach aby zyskać przyspieszenie. thumb|Vector stający do walki z Bowserem W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Vector należy do grupy Wild Ones i może brać udział tylko w wybranych dla tej grupy wydarzeniach sportowych. W trybie fabularnym Vector i Knuckles zostali przed igrzyskami olimpijskimi wezwani przez Espio i Charmy'ego, którymi w rzeczywistości byli Dry Bones i Lakitu w przebraniach jakie nałożył im Magikoopa. Bohaterowie dali się zwabić do hali sportowej, gdzie Magikoopa ogłuszył ich przywołując Chain Chompa i Piranha Planta. Nie do końca sprawni bohaterowie musieli potem wziąć udział w dyscyplinach sportowych przeciwko Bowserowi, które jednak przegrali ze względu na swoją kondycję. Gdy się jednak w pełni ocknęli, nie zdążyli złapać Bowsera gdyż powstrzymali ich jego pomocnicy. Gdy mgła pokryła Londyn, Vector i Knuckles dopadli Bowsera i rzucili mu wyzwanie, gdy ten próbował stanąć do walki z Soniciem. Po pokonaniu Bowsera Knuckles zniszczył maszynę generującą mgłę, oczyszczając stadion do siatkówki plażowej. Obaj zostali następnie pilnować Bowsera, który w ostateczności okazał się być trójwymiarowym hologramem. Jakiś czas po tym gdy mgła powróciła silniejsza do Londynu, Vector i Knuckles z pomocą Donkey Konga oczyścili stadion do siatkówki plażowej, o czym poinformowali potem Sonica i Mario. Vector zaproponował wtedy Donkey Kongowi aby dołączył do Chaotix, ale ten się nie zgodził gdyż wolał zostać przy swoich bananach. Vector był później obecny na ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Vector powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Jego typem umiejętności jest siła. W trybie Legends Showdown Vector należy do drużyny trzeciej, razem z Shadowem, Luigim i Daisy. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Vector powraca jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Vector jest dostępny tylko w golfie i tenisie stołowym. Vector pojawia się także jako grywalna postać w wersji arkadowej. Należy go odblokować przy użyciu karty Aime w japońskiej wersji. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Vector pojawia się w Super Smash Bros. Brawl jako naklejka, zwiększająca siłę bezpośrednich specjalnych ataków o 10 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Trophy 11.png|thumb|Trofeum Vectora w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Vector pojawia się w wersji na Nintendo 3DS jako trofeum do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Vector i drużyna Chaotix pojawiają się jako duch-nowicjusz, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby poprawić statystyki postaci. Sonic Dash W grze Sonic Dash Vector został dodany jako grywalna postać w wersji 4.0.0. Jest odblokowywany wraz z Temple Zone. Posiada specjalny bonus podwajający liczbę zbieranych Cucky. Seria Sonic Runners Sonic Runners Vector jest jedną z grywalnych postaci specjalizujących się w sile. W trakcie rozgrywki może wykonywać ataki w powietrzu, oraz zwiększać ilość zebranych pierścieni o 50%. W trakcie wydarzenia Birthday on Windy Hill ''Vector i reszta drużyny Chaotix byli w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica, ale zostali zaatakowani przez roboty Doktora Eggmana. Maszyny porwały bohaterów, ale ci uciekli, a po drodze odkryli plany złego doktora. Mimo że informacje te okazały się później fałszywe i pozwoliły Eggmanowi zastawić pułapkę, Sonic pokonał doktora. Vector i jego drużyna złożyli niebieskiemu jeżowi życzenia, a krokodyl ekscytował się jednocześnie nad zdemaskowaniem kolejnej intrygi. ''Sonic Runners Adventure W Sonic Runners Adventure Vector ponownie jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Można go kupić za 2000 pierścieni po odblokowaniu rozdziału trzeciego. Vector specjalizuje się w sile, może wykonywać Dash attack, a także zamieniać 30% normalnych pierścieni na takie o dziesięciokrotnie większej wartości przez ograniczony czas. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Vector pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Posiada dobrą szybkość, średnie przyspieszenie i bardzo dobrą siłę. Charakterystyka Osobowość Vector jest dobrodusznym, pozytywnie nastawionym i wyluzowanym krokodylem. Może na takiego nie wyglądać, ale to on jest mózgiem całej agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix, oraz jej najlepszym śledczym. Jest prawdziwym, charyzmatycznym przywódcą. Wielu uważa że Vectorowi zależy tylko na pieniądzach, ale jest to tylko jeden z celów życiowych krokodyla. Mimo swojej zachłanności Vector jest gotów pomagać tym, którzy są w potrzebie, zupełnie za darmo. Jego wadą jest zbytnia gadatliwość, która sprawia że krokodyl czasami mówi rzeczy niemiłe. Jako szef agencji Vector jest stanowczy i traktuje swoją pracę bardzo poważnie. Nie powstrzymuje go to od bycia wyluzowanym, ponieważ swoich współpracowników, Charmy'ego i Espio, traktuje na równi z sobą, znając ich umiejętności. Jednak kiedy rzeczy nie idą po myśli Vectora, krokodyl zaczyna się rządzić. Mieszanka szefa i luźnego współpracownika sprawia że osobowość Vectora zmienia się co jakiś czas, zależnie od sytuacji. Detektyw stara się sprawiać wrażenie twardego i poważnego. Mówi ostrym tonem, nie oszczędzając szczegółów. W obliczu kłopotów potrafi być agresywny i w ostateczności rozwiązywać problemy siłą. Jednak w głębi duszy Vector jest miły, uprzejmy i charyzmatyczny, mimo, że wygląda dosyć groźnie. Nie przychodzi mu zbyt trudno nawiązywanie kontaktów z nowymi osobami, chyba że jest przez nie celowo ignorowany. Vector potrafi wtedy stracić panowanie nad sobą, zachowywać się groźnie i mówiąc wprost czego chce. Mimo wszystko Vector jest nerwowy i łatwo wpada w gniew lub poirytowanie, zwłaszcza kiedy jego polecenia są ignorowane, albo prace nie idą zgodnie z planem. Jest szczery i mówi to co myśli, przez co często są to słowa krzywdzące innych. Vector marzy o zostaniu bogaczem, dlatego zaczął prowadzić własny biznes. Mimo że nie powodzi mu się najlepiej (ma częste problemy z właścicielem biura, które wynajmuje) to nie zniechęca go to do kontynuowania swojej działaności. Dochody nie zawsze są wysokie, a czasami Chaotix w ogóle nie otrzymuje zapłaty. Vectora martwią spłaty czynszu i rachunków. Dlatego też jest bardzo zdeterminowany w ubieganiu się o zapłatę. Z tego też powodu Vector stosuje się do zasad swojej agencji, które nie pozwalają mu odrzucić pracę za którą można otrzymać zapłatę. Vector posiada pewne zasady i moralność i nie przyjmuje prac, które służą złym celom lub są nielegalne. Krokodyl posiada silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i jest gotów udzielić darmowej pomocy tym, którzy są w potrzebie. Tak naprawdę detektyw najbardziej dba o swoich przyjaciół i jest gotów do wielkich poświęceń w ich sprawie, nawet wykonując pewne przysługi za darmo. Vector uważa że pomaganie uboższym jest najlepszą nagrodą. Drugą, obok pieniędzy, pasją Vectora jest muzyka. Krokodyl przez cały nosi swoje słuchawki, dzięki którym słucha swoich ulubionych utworów. Powoduje to również jego chwilową utratę kontaktu ze światem dookoła. Lubi także występować we własnym zespole, który tworzy z Espio i Charmym, gdzie pełni rolę wokalisty. Mimo tego, że lubi słuchać głośnej muzyki, wysłuchiwane utwory muszą mieć dobre brzmienie. Vector nie lubi ogólnego hałasu. Wygląd Vector jest zielonym krokodylem. Grzbietowa część jego ciała stanowi ciemniejsza zieleń, a brzuszna jest jaśniejsza. Krokodyl nosi na swojej głowie czarne słuchawki, a na szyi złoty łańcuch. Na dłoniach ma białe rękawiczki z czarnymi rękawami, a na nogach czarne buty. Jego oczy są bursztynowe. Moce i umiejętności Vector należy do najsilniejszych przyjaciół Sonica, razem z Knucklesem, Bigiem i E-123 Omegą. Swoją siłą może burzyć wielokrotnie większe od siebie obiekty. Za pomocą pojedynczego uderzenia może kruszyć głazy, metalowe konstrukcje, a także wyrzucać obiekty wysoko w górę, poza zasięg wzroku. W połączeniu ze swoimi rozmiarami i wagą, Vector potrafi wyprowadzać potężne ataki z powietrza. Krokodyl składa swoje dłonie i wykonuje za ich pomocą bardzo potężne uderzenie, które powala większość przeciwników i wytwarza przy tym ognistą falę uderzeniową. Jako krokdoyl Vector jest również doświadczonym pływakiem. Prawdziwa siła Vectora tkwi w jego paszczy. Krokodyl może za pomocą pojedynczego ugryzienia zniszczyć większość robotów Eggmana. Poza tym paszcza jest wyjątkowo bezpieczna, ponieważ Vector może w niej trzymać swoich sojuszników i strzelać nimi w postaci ognistych pociksów. Z paszczy wydobywa się również zabójczy oddech Vectora. Krokodyl może ziać nutami, ogniem, lub gumami balonowymi, które niszczą przeciwników. Wspomniana guma balonowa pozwala Vectorowi również na odbijanie niektórych obiektów, oraz na powolne opadanie w dół. Jak większość postaci z serii Vector potrafi biegać z wielką szybkością i potrafi nadążać za Espio lub Shadowem, ale nie umie ich wyprzedzać. Opanował także Spin Jump i Spin Attack, które pozwalają mu zwijać się w kulkę w trakcie biegu i skoku, a także Spin Dash, którym może zwijać się w kulkę i szarżować do przodu. W Knuckles' Chaotix Vector opracował własną wersję tego ataku, która pozwala mu zwijać się w coś na kształt opony. Jednak w późniejszych grach Vector wykonuje te ataki jak inne postacie. Poza tym potrafi zjeżdżać po szynach i balansować na nich, oraz obsługiwać Extreme Gear. Jako szef i współzałożyciel agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix Vector dysponuje nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami śledczymi. Przewyższa nimi Espio i Charmy'ego. Krokodyl potrafił szybko domyśleć się że ich tajemniczym klientem jest w rzeczywistości Eggman, oraz wydedukować że ktoś sterował Time Eaterem. Mimo że nie jest tak inteligentny jak Eggman czy Tails, potrafi kojarzyć fakty i zbierać je do kupy, formułując w ten sposób logiczne i zgodne z prawdą wnioski. Vector kieruje się przy tym swoim instyktem, oraz zwraca uwagę na szczegóły, które jego przyjaciele mogliby przeoczyć. Umiejętności te przydają mu się również w znajdywaniu zagubionych rzeczy, czy przewidywaniu ataków przeciwnika. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Espio the Chameleon (współpracownik) * Charmy Bee (współpracownik) * Knuckles the Echidna * Mighty the Armadillo * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Big the Cat Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Metal Sonic * Black Arms i Black Doom * Wszystkie Roboty Eggmana Temat muzyczny W Sonic Heroes Vector dzieli swój temat muzyczny z Charmym i Espio - Team Chaotix. W Sonic Generations Vectorowi towarzyszy niezatytułowany utwór z misji Vector: Pick Up the Beat. W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic W Sonic the Comic Vector jest inteligentnym przywódcą Chaotix, oraz główną siłą uderzeniową organizacji. Miażdży przeciwników za pomocą swoich szczęk. Jest również bliskim przyjacielem Omni-Viewera i posiada kontakt z ośrodkiem badawczym Equinox, w którym pracują inne krokodyle. Podobnie jak Espio, Charmy i Mighty pochodzi ze Special Zone, a konkretnie New Tek City na Planecie Meridian. Archie Comics W komiksach Vector również jest szefem Chaotix, współpracującym z Espio i Charmym. Swoją bezpośredniością często wystawia cierpliwość innych na próbę, ale jest bardzo inteligentnym i kompetentnym detektywem który wielokrotnie ratował świat. Przed Super Genesis Wave Vector wyglądał identycznie jak w Knuckles' Chaotix. Jego zmianę wyglądu przedstawioną w Sonic Heroes wytłumaczono intensywnymi ćwiczeniami pod okiem Mighty'ego. IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Publishing Vector jest szefem agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Jego historia jest taka sama jak w grach, do momentu zakończenia wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Po wojnie Vector i jego towarzysze zajmowali się poszukiwaniami Eggmana, który przepadł bez śladu po ostatniej walce z Soniciem. Animacje Sonic X Podobnie jak w grach Vector jest szefem agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Pracuje razem z Charmym i Espio. W sekrecie podkochuje się w Vanilli, matce Cream. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w drugim sezonie, gdzie w jednym z odcinków odgrywa pomniejszą rolę. Psczoła i jego przyjaciele zostają teleportowani ze świata Sonica do świata ludzi, wskutek drugiej Kontroli Chaosu. Razem ze współpracownikami próbuje znaleźć Vanillę, matkę Cream. W trzecim sezonie cały zespół Chaotix wraca do świata Sonica. Po pewnym czasie Vanilla wynajmuje ich w celu dostarczenia rzeczy Chrisa Thorndyke'a na pokład Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Kiedy Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos, członkowie zespołu zostają uwikłani w znacznie większe przygody, które kończą się ich udziałem w ostatecznej walce z Metarexami i powrotem do domu. Sonic Boom thumb|Vector w Sonic Boom W serialu ''Sonic Boom'' Vector jest detektywem, prowadzącym swój własny reality show. Rozwiązuje różne zagadki kryminalne. We własnej osobie zadebiutował w odcinku Vector Detector, gdzie razem z Soniciem rozwiązywał zagadkę zaginięcia młotka Amy. W uniwersum Sonic Boom Vector nosi skórzaną kurtkę i posiada tatuaż na ramieniu. Zachowano jego buty, rękawiczki i złoty łańcuch na szyi. Krokodyl nie posiada natomiast swoich słuchawek na głowie Ciekawostki * W jednym z wywiadów Takashi Iizuka powiedział że postacie z Team Chaotix w Sonic Heroes zostały utworzone jako nowe, ignorując wydarzenia z Knuckles' Chaotix. Jednak później zasugerował że wydarzenia z Knuckles' Chaotix były kanoniczne. * Vector jest najczęściej pojawiającym się w grach członkiem Chaotix * Vector jest drugą najwyższą postacią antropomorficzną w serii, zaraz za Bigiem. * Vector jest jedyną postacią siły w Sonic Heroes, która jest jednocześnie liderem drużyny. * W Sonic Heroes i Shadow the Hedgehog dźwięk Spin Jumpa Vectora znacznie różni się od innych postaci. * W kilku grach ze swoim udziałem Vector często zdradza kluczowy element fabuły. ** W Sonic Heroes Vector wiedział, że przez cały czas walczył z fałszywym Eggmanem i że ten prawdziwy jest ich klientem. ** W Shadow the Hedgehog Vector pocieszał Shadowa, mówiąc mu że czarny jeż niekoniecznie powstał w złych celach, co zapowiada późniejszą wiadomość od Geralda Robotnika. Profesor wyjaśnia tam w jakim celu stworzył Shadowa. ** W Sonic Generations Vector wiedział że ktoś stał za sterami Time Eatera. Potwierdziło się to później pod koniec gry, kiedy Sonic i Tails odkryli że Time Eaterem steruje Eggman. * Na specjalny poziomie w Knuckles' Chaotix Vector zakłada trzymany przez siebie pierścień na szyję. Mogło to być inspiracją dla stworzenia złotego łańcucha, który Vector nosi obecnie na szyi. * Mimo posiadania roli w fabule Sonic Generations, Vector pojawia się również w postaci kilku kameo. Na poziomie Speed Highway pojawiają się billboardy z napisem Club Vector, oraz znaki drogowe Vector Avenue. ''W City Escape pojawiają się sklepy o nazwie ''Vector's Del, oraz liczne billboardy reklamujące agencję detektywistyczną Chaotix. * Vector miał się pojawić w grze Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, razem z Espio, Rouge, Blaze i Silverem,'' ''ale usunięto go z finalnej wersji gry. * W serii Mario & Sonic Vector jest rywalem Donkey Konga i Bowsera. en:Vector the Crocodile ru:Крокодил Вектор de:Vector the Crocodile es:Vector the Crocodile fr:Vector the Crocodile Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Chaotix Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grywalne postacie